Miranda Lotto
Miranda Lotto is an Exorcist of the Archangels, wherein she is a member of Team Allen and former member of the Black Order's European Branch. She is also Noise Marie's love interest. In her hometown, she was notorious for having "bad luck," and has had over one hundred jobs, all of which she was fired from because of her persistent clumsy and socially awkward nature. Statistics *'Name': Miranda Lotto *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Female *'Age': 26 *'Birthday': January 1 *'Classification': Human, *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 49 kg (108 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Brown *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Time Record *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Colleen Clikenbeard Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Superhuman with Supersonic attack and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Average Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': City Block level. Town level with Time Shields *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Tens of Meters *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Miranda is a beautiful, middle-aged woman of average height, with fair skin, light-brown eyes, and has shoulder-length brown hair worn in a high ponytail. She wears the standard Archangels outfit for females. Miranda is the only Exorcist that controls a non-offensive anti-Akuma weapon, and often keeps it invoked even after reaching her physical limit. When it was pointed out that in order to keep her Innocence activated for the duration of the journey to Japan she would have to stay awake, she answered that she could stay awake for days on end (but stills needs plenty of good rest sometimes). She attributes this to her deep depression over losing so many jobs keeping her awake in the past. Personality She often feels inferior and useless, partially because she was fired from all one hundred jobs she previously tried to work. While she can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, she is a kind and friendly person who genuinely wants to do her best and help others. Her klutzy and at times erratic nature is often the subject of comic relief within the series. She tends to constantly apologize for everything she does, even if the act is helpful. Her helpless attitude seems to get on the nerves of fellow exorcist, Yu Kanda. In her hometown, she was often mocked and ridiculed in a song by the town's children who looked upon her presence as a sort of jinx. History Main Skills and Equipment Time Record: Miranda's equipment-type Innocence takes the form of a disk located on her right arm, though she is later seen carrying it from a strap on her shoulder, like a purse. This weapon was created from the original clock that created the repeating town. When activated, it appears from her right arm and "slides" to her wrist. The disk has two green, glowing circles, with circles orbiting the center. With it, she can use the following techniques: *'Time Recovery': This sets up a time zone where anything in it will recover and revert it into it's original state. When invoked, a giant clock face appears above the zone being affected, however, if damage is made to this clock face, Miranda will feel pain. This power is only temporary; once Miranda stops her power, all damage suffered earlier will return, as well as wounds suffered during the time that she used her Innocence. It cannot erase time, thus is cannot bring the dead back to life, meaning that if one incurs a fatal injury while under the effects of Time Recovery, that person will die once the invocation ends, if the injury doesn't kill them right off. **Miranda can sense when the 'time' of a person who is under the effects of Time Recovery has come to an end; in other words, she can tell when Time Recovery's effects are abruptly cut off, be they because of death or other reasons. *'Time Out': A defensive technique, which creates a space where the time stops, negating any attack that attempt to enter the area, like a shield. When Miranda deactivates her Time Out, the space in which the Time stops will return to normal, however when the space returns to normal, the damage taken in by Time Out will be vanished as if the space was not damaged. However this ability greatly weakens Miranda, meaning she can only use this ability for a short period of time. While this ability is invoked, any opponent who enters the space will find themselves immediately exiting the same way they came in while allies are able to enter freely. It is likely that Miranda's will is what determines who can and cannot enter Time Out. *'Reverse': By encircling a target with the power of Time Record, Miranda draws out its time to rewind the state or location of the target and freeze it. Her ability does not turn back time, though, since the target resumes its state or location once Miranda stops her invocation. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Equipment Type Category:Archangels Members Category:Team Allen Category:D.Gray-man Characters